Don't Forget the Lyrics! (Philippine game show)
Don't Forget the Lyrics! is a Philippine sing-along game show based on the original American game show of the same name. It is hosted by Ryan Agoncillo. It premiered on IBC's Weekend Ang Dating primetime block and worldwide on Global IBC on August 27, 2017, replacing An Evening with Raoul. The celebrity players compete to win P1,000,000 by correctly recalling song lyrics from a variety of genres. Overview In this show, a single contestant is prompted to complete song lyrics for increasing amounts of money. After each correct answer, the contestant can continue playing, risking what has already been earned, or quit the game and take home all the money he or she has already earned. If the contestant continues playing and correctly completes nine song lyrics, he or she will be given a lyric from a number 1 hit to complete. If the contestant completes the final lyric correctly, he or she wins the grand prize, which was P1,000,000. The primary difference between Don't Forget the Lyrics and other music-based game shows is that artistic talent (such as the ability to sing or dance in an aesthetically pleasing way) is irrelevant to the contestants' chances of winning. In the words of one of their commercials prior to the first airing, "You don't have to sing it well; you just have to sing it right." The producers of the show are RDF USA, Apploff Entertainment, and Brad Lachman Productions. Gameplay Celebrity players will play the entire show, which will given nine categories (such as "pop", "rock", or "OPM"). Celebrity players pick one of the categories. They are then given a choice of two different songs. The contestant then chooses one of the songs and are told how many missing words they will have to provide. The band starts to play the song and the lyrics are displayed on large monitors in front of the contestant, who sings karaoke style. At some point, the lyrics are shown as blank spaces and the music stops. The celebrity player then fills in those blank spaces. They can then decide to "lock in" the lyrics (which is the same effect as saying "Final Answer" on Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?), choose one of the "backups", which are answer-assistance options that are similar to lifelines, or choose to walk away with the money they have won so far. 'Lyric Colors' * Lyrics are initially filled in with yellow text. * As each lyric is locked in, the text changes to blue. * Lyrics then revealed to be correct turn green. * Lyrics that are incorrect turn red, which means the game ends on the Fox or the syndicated version (after ending final broadcast). Sometimes a few words turn green at a time rather than all of them at once, creating suspense; this is often done if one or more words will turn out to be wrong, and the incorrect word or words generally will show up in the final reveal. If the words are all correct, the contestant's score increases to a higher amount, accompanied by music previously used for a correct answer on Show Me the Money (a shorter version of that music accompanies a reveal of part of the lyrics). Lyrics that turn red are incorrect (and if any are shown, this is accompanied by music previously used for an incorrect answer on Show Me the Money) will result in different situations depending on version. If the contestant locks in incorrect lyrics before hitting the P25,000 mark, all money earned so far is removed from the contestant; going for P25,000 after winning P10,000 is the last point in the game at which a contestant can leave with nothing. After passing the P25,000 mark, the contestant is guaranteed that amount; incorrect lyrics between the P50,000 and the P500,000 songs will knock the contestant's winnings down to P25,000. After nine correct answers, contestants can choose to go for the "Million-Dollar Song". 'Final Song' The celebrity contestant that makes it to this level must decide whether or not to either attempt the song or play it safe and take the $500,000 they have won. Celebrity players at the end of reaching the P500,000 level can risk the money for the Million Dollar Song. There is no other information on the song revealed to the player other than that the song is a #1 hit from one of the nine categories featured in their game. Also revealed is that if the player does go on, the $25,000 guarantee is immediately increased to P100,000 . Any remaining backups (excluding the backup singer) are revoked (taken away or out of play) after locking in the P500,000 song, and the other information is only revealed if the player decides to go for it. After the player sings, they can change it if they want but they have the option to lock in something or walk away. If the lyrics to the million-dollar song are incorrect or the contestant opts to walk away by not locking in the lyric, the contestant leaves with P100,000. If correct, the contestant wins P1,000,000. No contestants won P1,000,000, but seven players reached the final level. Two decided to play for the million-dollar song and failed, while the other five (including one team) decided not to play the million-dollar song and walk away with P500,000. A different sound is used for locked-in incorrect lyrics on the million-dollar song. 'Backups' Similar to the "3 lifelines" concept from Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, there were three answer-assistance options, or "backups", that the contestant can use for help if they get stumped: * "Backup Singer" - Allows one of the contestant's 2 friends or family members the opportunity to help them by singing along with the contestant. Afterwards, the contestant is given the choice of sticking with their own lyrics or going with their backup singer's lyrics if it is different. The contestant usually chooses to go with their backup singer's lyrics. * "2 Words" - Allows the contestant to choose any two of the missing words after they have answered but before the answer is locked in, and they will be told what those words are. When the player uses the "2 Words" backup after selecting a word that is incorrect or missing as one of the two, it will automatically be corrected for the contestant. * "3 Lines" - Gives the contestant a choice of 3 possible answers, of which one is the correct response. If the choices have common words within them, the lyrics will have the common words automatically turned green. It is possible to get the full line of the song correct with both the "3 Lines" and "2 Words" backups. Each backup may only be used once, and while the backup singer will still be available for the Million Dollar Song (if it has not been already used) the other two backups will be revoked. Contestants may be required to use up their backups on the P500,000 song if they have not done so already, because there is a warning that, if a backup is not used on the P500,000 song when the backup(s) is/are available, the remaining unused backup option(s) will be automatically used (except for the backup singer) after the lyrics for the P500,000 song are locked in. Celebrity players *Jeffrey Hidalgo (August 27, 2017) (tapped on August 14, 2017) *Shanne Velasco (September 3, 2017) (tapped on August 21, 2017) *Paolo Onesa (September 10, 2017) (tapped on August 29, 2017) *Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (September 17, 2017) (tapped on September 5, 2017) *Gabbi Garcia (September 24, 2017) (tapped on September 4, 2017) *Young JV (October 1, 2017) (tapped on September 11, 2017) *Hazel Faith dela Cruz (October 8, 2017) (tapped on September 18, 2017) *Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura (October 15, 2017; winner at P1 million) (tapped on September 25, 2017) *Miguel Aguila (October 22, 2017) (tapped on October 2, 2017) *Aurbey Caraan (October 29, 2017) (tapped on October 9, 2017) *Gerald Santos (November 5, 2017) (tapped on October 16, 2017) *Monica Cuenco (November 12, 2017) (tapped on October 23, 2017) *Mark Carpio (November 19, 2017) (tapped on October 30, 2017) *Kiana Valenciano (November 26, 2017) (tapped on November 6, 2017) *Michael Pangilinan (December 3, 2017) (tapped on November 13, 2017) *Alyssa Angeles (December 10, 2017) (tapped on November 20, 2017) *Lara Maigue (December 24, 2017) (tapped on December 4, 2017) *Hans Mortel (December 31, 2017) (tapped on December 11, 2017) *Nora Aunor (January 7, 2017) (tapped on December 18, 2017) *Roel Manlangit (January 14, 2017) (tapped on December 25, 2017) *Princess Velasco (January 21, 2017) (tapped on January 1, 2017) *Nonoy Zuñiga (January 28, 2017) (tapped on Janaury 8, 2017) *Via Saroca and Grae Fernandez (February 4, 2017) (tapped on January 15, 2017) *Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz (February 11, 2017) (tapped on January 22, 2017) *Lizbeth Yap and Wesley Chua (February 18, 2017) (tapped on January 29, 2017) *Sam Y.G. and Nicole Andersson (February 25, 2017) (tapped on February 5, 2017) *Janina Vela (March 4, 2017) (tapped on February 12, 2017) See also * Ryan Agoncillo hosts IBC-13’s newest sing-along game show “Don't Forget the Lyrics!” * IBC-13 is the third most watched network in Mega Manila, Metro Manila, nationwide in October * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links *Official website Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts Category:2018 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine game shows Category:Musical game shows Category:Karaoke television series Category:Philippine television series based on non-Philippine television series